


Pristine

by sunshineboy1981



Series: Feeling Every Crack (Even as We Shatter) [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt, M/M, Neither is Good, Probable gaslighting, They're both toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboy1981/pseuds/sunshineboy1981
Summary: Rick always prefered the ruined to the pristine. Hated anything too perfect or too pure. Then, of course, it was only logical that  he treated his Morty the way he did.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Feeling Every Crack (Even as We Shatter) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560274
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Pristine

Rick wasn't a fan of the pristine, it just wasn't his style. From his childhood, he liked broken old toys even as his friends got shiny new dolls and trinkets, he preferred the ratty and exhausted looking playthings. He liked toys that had years to them, their very existence giving him less pressure to take care of them, nothing more he could do that they'd never seen.

This preference stayed as Rick grew up, he liked his grilled cheeses burnt, his room messy, his romances shotgun - destined to go down in flames. He married Diane and had Beth with the knowledge that it wouldn't last stuck in the back of his head. Nobody was surprised when the other shoe dropped.

Rick always prefered the ruined to the pristine. Hated anything too perfect or too pure. Then, of course, it was only logical that he treated his Morty the way he did.

From the moment he layed eyes on the boy, Rick knew that he was too beautiful for the scientist's rough hands. Knew that he would break him in ways that nobody had before and Morty, untouched and perfect, would feel every crack. 

Even knowing how fragile his grandson was, Rick threw himself into his harshest right off the bat. His comments dripped poison as he began "training" his Morty. Gotta get him used to the cruel universe out there after all.

* * *

Morty never felt pristine. His father was an idiot, mother a drunk, both barely fighting for a terrible marriage. Summer tolerated her brother, but he knew nobody particularly liked him. 

He barely scraped by in school, was invisible at home, and had no actual solid friends. The only silver lining possible was that nothing could really get worse.

And then Rick showed up. 

Rick, who was war torn and exhausted. Drank worse than Morty's mother but was twice as competent and gave Morty seventeen times the attention.

His long lost grandfather had just appeared and he made Morty feel special and worthless simultaneously. 

He needed a Morty, not this one, but he decided to use **Morty** out of all the rest. He was useful, but replaceable, and he'd never felt useful before.


End file.
